


Яшка

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Takishiro



Series: 2 левел, миди [10]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, КРАПИВИН Владислав | KRAPIVIN Vladislav - Works
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитану Стивену Роджерсу из Северной Федерации, возможно, не следовало садиться на поезд до станции Мост…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мячик

Первое, что заметил Стив — как мальчишка похож на Баки. Не на сержанта Барнса времен Уст-Ленской кампании, а на мелкого Баки, с которым они сбегали купаться в речке и запускали змеев. Даже выражение лица — точно, как у него в драке, с упрямо выставленной челюстью. Только вот гипса на руке Баки он не помнил. Тот умудрился за все детство ни разу ничего себе не сломать, это Стив вечно ходил в пластырях и перевязках.

На загипсованном плече у мальчишки кто-то нарисовал фломастером красную звезду. В здоровой руке он держал резиновый мячик и явно намеревался им запулить.

— Вот ведь хулиган, — сказал ему взрослый дядька в костюме. — Брось этот мячик, мальчик. Иди с нами.

— Щас брошу, — пообещал тот. Вот только снаряд у него был один, а дядек — много, и чем-то они Стиву показались странными.

Он выступил вперед.

— По-моему, ребенок не хочет с вами идти.

— Вы, господин хороший, лучше в это не вмешивайтесь, — сказал другой, в очень похожем костюме. Выглядели они так, будто сошли с витрины магазина.

А может, и сошли, — сказал маленький Баки у него в голове. — Берегись, Стив.

Что теперь беречься, — изнутри снова окатило тоской.

— Мальчик, — сказал Стив, поймав упрямый взгляд ребенка через спутанные волосы, — это твои родственники? Ты хочешь с ними идти?

— Никуда я с ними не пойду! — сказал тот звонко.

— Ну вот видите, господа. Ребенок высказался ясно. Давайте прекратим это недоразумение, пока я не вызвал полицию…

При слове полиция трое неприятно, как-то по деревянному засмеялись. Самый высокий из них, с изуродованным ожогом лицом, сказал:

— А вы, кажется, приехали издалека. Кто вы, собственно, такой?

— Капитан Стивен Роджерс. Национальная гвардия.

(он понятия не имел, есть здесь такая гвардия или нет, но, по-меньшей мере, это звучало солидно).

— Вы, кажется, сели не на тот поезд, капитан.

Стив никак не мог понять, что в обгоревшем лице ему кажется странным, но тут мужчина чуть склонил голову набок, и он понял. Лицо его не было стянуто ожогами, как у десятков раненых, которых Стив видел в госпитале. Вместо этого казалось, что щека у него слегка облупилась, будто бы с пластмассы от жара облезла краска.

— Берегись! — заорал вдруг мальчик и все-таки кинул мячиком. Тот пробил среднему из «костюмов» дырку в груди.

Обоженный успел вытащить пистолет и целился в Стива. Тот пригнулся — вверху свистнуло. А когда разогнулся, то в руке держал крышку водопроводного люка — как щит.

— Беги, заденет! — крикнул он мальчишке, но тот не побежал. Пули звонко простучали о крышку, не дай Бог, срикошетит в мальца… Но тот сделал странное — размахнулся и все-таки бросил мячом в одного из нападавших — и пробил его насквозь. Мячик, пролетев через ясно видную дырку, ударился о люк и попал в «манекена» напротив. Тот пошатнулся и упал.

«Дела-а»…

Стив, воспользовавшись суматохой, выхватил свой «командор» и выстрелил «обожженному» в плечо. Но пуля ударилась о черный пиджак — и отлетела. Он на автомате выпустил еще две, а потом кинулся на врага и хорошо приложил его люком; еще одному дал под дых локтем — будто об дерево ударился, ч-черт…

— Баки, беги!

Ребенок побежал; но, оказывается, только до того места, куда откатился мяч. Стив, подняв голову, увидел, как тот целится в обожженного — и в тот же момент с ним перестали драться.

— Не нужно крайних мер, капитан Роджерс. Мы уже уходим. Разумеется, — обожженный насмешливо поклонился, — мы еще вернемся.

И пропали, будто не было. Двое «убитых» на мостовой оказались кусками поврежденной, не очень хорошо раскрашенной глины.

Ну, по крайней мере, — Стив почувствовал, как к горлу подступает истерический смех, — не придется объясняться в полиции.

— Ты не ранен? — окликнул он ребенка. Тот повертел головой. Он все еще не выпустил мячик, сжимал и разжимал его в ладони, будто игрушку от стресса.

— Они ушли. Не бойся. Чего они от тебя хотели?

Мальчик усмехнулся.

— Не от меня, а меня. Чтоб я к ним обратно пошел. Только я не дамся… А можно посмотреть? — он кивнул на «командор». Стив торопливо поставил пистолет на предохранитель и дал. Ребенок повертел его в руках и сказал:

— А вы хорошо стреляете. Только их пули не берут.

— Это я уже понял. А мячики, получается, берут?

— Получается, — серьезно кивнул ребенок. Он наконец сунул «снаряд» в рюкзак за спиной и поскреб гипс. — Это не просто мячики, они улучшенные. Только Тони опять будет скандалить, что я все его припасы израсходовал. А вы же видели, что я не нарочно!

— Видел, — торопливо сказал Стив. — Надо сходить в полицию и заявить на них. Что это такое — среди дня с оружием…

Даже ему самому это предложение показалось глупым. Мальчишка вздохнул.

— Нельзя мне в полицию. Да и не поверят…

«Мне — поверят», — едва не сказал Стив, и тут же вспомнил, что у него нет с собой здешних документов. И здешних денег, если на то пошло.

— А вы правда капитан?

— Правда. Капитан национальной гвардии Северной Федерации Стивен Грант Роджерс, — он протянул руку.

— Длинное какое имя, — усмехнулся мальчик. И сжал его руку своей ладошкой. — Яшка.

— Яшка, — повторил Стив и по неписаным правилам мальчишеских знакомств не стал спрашивать фамилию. — У нас считается, это счастливое имя.

— У вас, — мальчик оттопырил нижнюю губу, сдувая с глаз длинную челку. — А у вас — это где?

— Далеко. Слушай… ты не хочешь идти в полицию, я понимаю. Но, может, подскажешь, где у вас отделение? Я, честно говоря, потерялся и не могу ничего понять.

Мальчишка не стал смеяться — мол, взрослый и потерялся.

— Вы на Полуострове. В Западной Федерации.

— В Западной? Не слышал о такой… Да куда же я попал-то?

Парень оглядел его с головы до ног, нахмурился и непонятно сказал:

— Ерстка…

А потом решительно взял Стива за локоть:

— Пошли.

— Куда?

— К остальным.


	2. Дом инженера Старка

Шли они долго. Постепенно центральные улицы со скверами, магазинчиками и кафе остались позади. Теперь вокруг был спальный район — невысокие аккуратные резиденции и частные дома с аккуратными изгородями.

Дом, к которому подвел его Яшка, выглядел непомерно богатым даже для такого квартала. На воротах была золоченая табличка с надписью: «Инженер Г. Старк». Ворота открылись будто сами по себе. За ними был небольшой парк с буйной и не очень дисциплинированной растительностью. Едва Стив ступил внутрь парка, как что-то огрело его между лопаток. Он нагнулся и подобрал еще один мячик.

— Ну Клинт! — громко возмутился Яшка. — Ты не видишь, что ли, это же гость! Он со мной!

— Гость-не гость, — сказали сверху, — мое дело проверить. Не развалился, ну и хорошо…

Из густой каштановой листвы высунулся вихрастый светловолосый мальчишка.

— Здрасте…

— Ну, здравствуй, — сказал Стив. — Ты всех так встречаешь?

— Ага…

Мальчишка съехал вниз по привязанному к ветке канату.

По тенистой тропинке они прошли дальше, к детской площадке перед домом. Тут была настоящая песочница и несколько турников. По одному из них, как по канату, вышагивала рыжая девочка в балетной пачке. Увидев их, она спрыгнула с турника, перекувыркнувшись через себя, и сделала книксен. Посмотрела на Стива прищурившись, очень недоверчиво. У крыльца стоял на домкрате взрослый велосипед; на раме у него было прикреплено что-то, напоминающее самолетный мотор.

— Мячики кончились, — сказал Яшка велосипеду. — Последний сегодня бросил.

Из-под велосипеда вылез мелкий чернявый парнишка в модных шортиках и яркой майке. И майка, и сам он были изрядно заляпаны маслом. Он провел рукой под носом, из-за чего на губе образовались «усы», и сказал:

— Только снаряды на вас переводить. В «Спорттоварах» на меня уже косятся, между прочим.

— Ну так я ж не просто так, — сказал Яшка и снова поскреб гипс.

— Вот и правильно, — коренастый съехал с дерева по канату. — Не давай ему больше мячиков, Тошка. Он в прошлый раз знаешь куда мячиком запулил? Прямо в окно мадам Грете. Она такой шум подняла! И меня за шиворот: это ты, мол, кидаешься. Ага. Как будто я такой мазила, что попаду по чужому окну… Ты, лучше, Тошка, мне еще дротиков сделай.

— То им сделай, это им сделай, — сообщил чернявый, глядя на Стива. — Никакого передыху…

Он отвлекся от велосипеда, подошел к Стиву и протянул перепачканную ладонь.

— Антони Старк. Вундеркинд и непризнанный гений. Заметьте, это не мои слова. Я цитирую.

— Вот пижон, — сказала девочка в пачке.

— Он не врет, — подтвердил лучник. — Он от Ослов сбежал.

— Откуда?

— Из Особого Суперлицея, — сообщил Тони, изобразив реверанс.

— Для особо одаренных, — сказал стрелок и получил подзатыльник. — Эй!

— Не люблю насилия над личностью, — сказал Тошка, — а они забрали меня туда насильно. И хотели выключить Джарвиса. Поэтому я их при… презрел. И ушел домой. Я так понимаю, вас Зимний пригласил?

— Он мне помог в городе. Там опять Череп со своими.

— Череп? Я думал, он теперь не сунется.

— Я тоже думал, — Яшка шмыгнул носом.

— Почему ты зовешь его Зимним?

— Потому что у него мозги отмороженные, — сказал Тони и залез обратно под велосипед.

— Потому что он нашелся зимой, — объяснил стрелок. — Его Нат притащила. Декабрь, снег идет, а он в майке и шортах. Как ветерок.

— У тебя, Клинт, в голове ветерок, — сообщил Яшка. — Я от них тогда драпал, как очнулся, думаешь, я соображал, что там на мне надето? Я как из кресла выбрался, так и бежал…

Похоже, эту историю тут слышали не в первый раз.

Дверь дома открылась, и на крыльцо выскочила девочка в белом платье и аккуратными хвостиками.

— Добрый день, — сказала она строго. — Вы пришли к инженеру Старку? Извините, но его сейчас нет дома.

— Он не к инженеру, Перец. Он к нам. Кажется, он с другой Грани.

— Правда? — лицо ее сразу смягчилось. — Ну тогда хорошо. Ой… а кормить-то вас и нечем. Продуктов почему-то никто не купил, — сказала она с нажимом.

— Ну Перец! В меня, между прочим, стреляли!

Она вздохнула.

— Хорошо, я попрошу Джарвиса, чтобы он заказал еду.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — донесся мужской голос из глубины дома, — я это уже сделал.

Наконец-то кто-то взрослый, подумал Стив.

— А можно мне поговорить с Джарвисом?

Ребятня вокруг рассмеялась.

— Можно, — сказала Перец, — только это не человек.

— Это программа «умный дом», — донеслось из-под велосипеда, — просто мы с папой ее улучшили.

Кроме Джарвиса, никого похожего на взрослых в доме не обнаружилось. И обедать он сел в окружении ребят, за пластиковым столиком на террасе.

— Расскажите, — потребовал Яшка, — как вас сюда занесло.


	3. Поезд до станции Мост

Увольнительную ему дал полковник Филипс, чуть ли не силком навязал, помня о годовщине.

— Ты бы, Стив, съездил отдохнуть. Сколько дома на побывке не был? Поезжай вот, развейся. Друзей повидай. Кино, бары, девушки… ну, сам знаешь. А потом к нам с новыми силами.

Домой… А что ему делать дома? Навестить могилу матери, сходить туда, где на белой ячейке выбито имя Баки — только самого его там нет, и нет спокойствия… Зайти к Барнсам, слушать в очередной раз неловкую тишину и вопросы матери Баки о службе — через силу. Зная, что глядя на Стива, она думает — почему Баки, а не он. Почему не сберег моего сына, раз обещал.

В кино и к девушкам его как-то… не тянуло. С девушками, которых он знал, Стив познакомился благодаря Баки, и все городские кинотеатры они обегали еще мальчишками, просачиваясь в зал после начала через заднюю дверь.

Но оставаться в отряде, слушать, как ребята, подвыпив, вспоминают Баки и поглядывают на Стива сочувственно, хотелось еще меньше, и Стив согласился на увольнительную. Маленький рычащий самолет доставил его с базы до ближайшего города. Стив, хоть и жил уже шесть месяцев в военном городке рядом с Вейском, так и не выбрался ни разу его посмотреть. И сейчас, бредя по аэродрому среди огромных и толстых одуванчиков, он вдруг ощутил необыкновенную свободу — как будто он прогуливает школу. Капитан Роджерс в официальной увольнительной, он никому ничего не должен. Не должен прямо сейчас возвращаться в пустую квартиру, смотреть в глаза матери погибшего друга. Он может задержаться в незнакомом городе, пройтись по зеленым улицам, посидеть на набережной у мутной речушки. От такой мысли ему сразу стало веселее. Он закинул вещмешок на плечо и ускорил шаг. От аэродрома до города ходил маленький оранжевый автобус, он высадил Стива на маленькой площади с фонтаном и умчался, зафырчав и обдав запахом бензина. Стив стянул форменную куртку, зачерпнул в фонтане прозрачно-зеленой воды. На дне виднелись монетки: некоторые позеленевшие, старые, некоторые — совсем новые, только недавно брошенные. Стив сунул руку в фонтан и для интереса подобрал одну, незнакомую. На «орле» у нее был выгравирован щит, а на другой стороне — портрет мальчишки. По крайней мере, Стив сразу понял, что это мальчишка, хотя волосы у него были длинные. Надпись он так и не различил — не на родном языке, и не на здешнем, поди знай, где на таком говорят… Почему-то жалко стало бросать ее обратно, и Стив «обменял» ее на родные десять грошей.

Он проторчал в городе до вечера — поднялся по холму в сторожевую башню, зашел по старой привычке в маленькую деревянную церковь на берегу, долго бродил по залитым солнцам улочкам. Женщина, торговавшая с лотка лимонадом, поглядев на его форму, налила ему стакан бесплатно.

Стив спохватился, когда на город незаметно спустился вечер. Загорелись фонари — сперва тускло, но становясь все ярче. Он подумал сперва, что можно было бы остановиться в Вейске на ночь, но чувство долга погнало его на вокзал. Сказал — домой, значит домой. Вокзал был старым, обшарпанным, со старинным телефоном-автоматом на стене. Слава богу, касса работала. Стиву объяснили, что на прямой поезд он опоздал, и проще всего сейчас доехать до станции Мост, а там уж пересесть.

Вот он и поехал… А когда вышел из поезда, оказался в совершенно незнакомом городе, где ни Вейска, ни Заболотинска не значилось не то, что в расписании, а даже на карте. Он долго ходил по станции, пытаясь понять, что произошло, пока на него не стали странно посматривать. До Стива дошло, что он в неизвестной стране в чужой военной форме, и он перестал привлекать к себе внимание. Он переоделся в туалете в гражданское и отправился в город. Ходил в поисках полиции или какой другой администрации — пока не наткнулся на Яшку.

— Вот так. И как попасть обратно, я себе не представляю.

— Вы, наверное, сами не сможете, — сказала Пеппер, разливая чай по аккуратным чашкам в цветочек.

— А если обратно? На станцию Мост?

Тошка фыркнул:

— Ага, а потом по Дороге пешком. Это же ключевая станция, там все пространства сходятся. И фиг знает, куда в следующий раз попадешь…

Потом заговорили совсем непонятно:

— Можно через Якорное…

— На Якорном застава пару лет уже, там если проходить, то только — как Ежики…

— А если с тобой, прямым?

— Он же взрослый, он прямого может не выдержать…

— Да ну, не выдержать…

— То-то я смотрю, ты со мной так и сигаешь всякий раз прямым переходом…

— Если только на Дорогу…

В конце концов они сжалились и посмотрели на Стива.

— Ничего. Мы тут почти все с разных Граней…


	4. Тайный орден Пограничников

— Объясните мне, в конце концов, что у вас тут за… тайный орден.

— Тайный орден, — прыснул Тошка, — а он мне нравится.

— Это совсем не тайный орден, капитан, — сказала Перец. — Мы здесь… как-то случайно собрались.

— Это Луга, — сказал Клинт с набитым ртом. Получилось «вуга».

— Луга — это сказка для детишек, — презрительно сказал Тошка. — И если они есть, то точно не здесь. Думаете, на Лугах есть такие лицеи?

— Здесь раньше было похоже, — серьезно сказала Наташа. — Пока эти не появились. Я сама ведь тоже не отсюда. У нас там… в балетном классе зеркала на всю стену. Ну вот. Я сначала терпела, а потом… когда они за мной пришли, старшая воспитательница говорит — поглядите, как девочка танцует… А я сделала пируэт — и в угол между двух стен… Вылетела здесь прямо в метро на платформе, хорошо, платформа почти пустая…

— Не боялась?

— Не боялась, — жестко ответила Наташа. — Они отучили.

— Те же? Которые велят?

Она пожала плечами:

— Они везде по разному называются…

— А я за стрелой побежал, — Клинт наконец доел свой кусок пирога и принялся рассказывать, жестикулируя вилкой. — Я тогда в цирке был, в бродячем. Ну и эти пришли туда… Я тогда и не знал, кто это. Они хозяину говорили — отдайте, мол, мальчика, в цирковую школу, у него будет блестящее будущее… А у нас фургон стоял за городом, около рельсов. Я тренировался, у меня стрела за рельсы отлетела. Я пошел за ней, перешел железную дорогу, оборачиваюсь — бац! Вокруг вообще все не то. Город вот этот. Я тогда такой же потерянный был. В парке на скамейке дрых, пока меня Романова не нашла…

Когда Клинт закончил свою историю, все посмотрели на Яшку, но тот только ниже склонился к своей тарелке. Волосы занавесили лицо.

Яшка был самым мрачным и ершистым из всех. Баки в детстве был совсем не таким. Стив ни у кого не видел такой открытой улыбки. Яшка напоминал Стиву даже не детишек из горячих точек, а скорее — тех ребят, которых с почетом выпроваживали из армии.

Только после того лагеря у Баки был похожий взгляд. Тогда он не поверил словам друга, подумал — бред. А теперь… У Стива по спине побежали мурашки.

«Стиви, эти люди… Это и не люди даже, это как тогда, помнишь — в витрине? Существа… Они накачали меня чем-то и заставляли делать… всякое. Ты не можешь сопротивляться, когда они велят…»

Тише, говорил Стив. Успокойся. Ты в госпитале, все прошло, ту базу мы с землей сравняли. Бак натужно, криво усмехался.

«Я же понимаю, Стиви, что мне никто не поверит. Нам тогда тоже не поверили…»

Если бы Стив тогда — по-настоящему — вспомнил о детстве. Если б не поленился расспросить Баки подробнее…

Может быть, судьба специально забросила его в этот мир, неуловимо похожий на его собственный, неумолимо поменявшийся Заболотинск? Подкинула этого… Яшку?

— Эй, — сказал Стив в наступившую тишину. — а у вас тут умеют делать бормотунчиков?

Оказалось, что в этой вселенной про бормотунчиков не слышали. Пришлось Стиву показывать. Носовой платок нашелся только у Перец — белоснежный и отглаженный, но она сказала, что пусть. Стив набрал песка, попросил у Тони проволоки, чтоб сделать ручки. Последний раз он проделывал эту операцию вместе с Баки и ребятами. У Баки бормотунчики всегда получались ехидными. Интересно, что выйдет здесь… Яшка замер у его плеча, кажется, даже дыхание затаил.

Стив подвесил бормотунчика на перекладину турника. Тот ожил, перебрал лапками и сказал:

— Аты-баты, шли солдаты.

Аты-баты, на войну…

— Ух ты! — сказал Тошка. Он широко раскрыл глаза, забыв о всяком пижонстве. — Как ты получился?

— Это вопрос?

Осторожно, он только на один вопрос может ответить, а потом разрядится…

— Что вам рассказать, дети? Хотите сказку о балерине и одноруком солдатике? Стив, отчего ты так беспокоишься? Ты же все равно не хотел в Заболотинск. Баки там нет.

«Где же он?» — едва не вырвалось у Стива. Но бормотунчик неминуемо ответил бы правду, а Стив не желал ее слышать. Потому что он не видел тела и мог представлять себе, что Баки жив — просто от него давно не было вестей.

Вместо этого Стив спросил:

— Зачем я здесь?

— Чтобы защищать.

— Кого защищать?

— Ну дур-рак, — выдавил бормотунчик.

— Ой, — сказала Перец и взяла его на руки, как больное животное.

— Капитан, — закричал Тошка, — капитан, я в в первый раз в жизни такое вижу! Вы должны объяснить, как он действует! Заряд у него пропорционален количеству кристаллов в песке, я прав?

Тони и в самом деле был одаренным. И… странным. Стиву все меньше хотелось спрашивать, где сейчас инженер Старк. Потому что он, кажется, понимал, где.

Спас Джарвис: по дому раскатился голос:

— Молодому хозяину пора в душ и спать. И нашим гостям тоже.

— Вечно ты, Джарвис, — чуть обиженно сказал Тошка, но подчинился. Вслед за ним потянулись и остальные. Кажется, режим дня здесь все-таки соблюдался.

— Капитан Роджерс, — сказали с потолка, — я приготовил вам гостевую спальню.

Спальня оказалась больше, чем их с Баки холостяцкая квартирка.

Стив стоял под душем, удивленно осознавая, что только сегодня утром он стоял в офицерской душевой. Но здесь время, кажется, течет совсем по-своему…

Когда он складывал джинсы, из кармана выпала монетка. Та самая, со щитом.

Защищать, сказал бормотунчик. Пожалуй, кого — и в самом деле глупый вопрос. Но от кого? От чего? Сплошные вопросы и никаких ответов. Осьминог

Ночью Стиву не спалось. Он пошел в кухню попить, едва не потерявшись в бесконечных коридорах.

На кужне в неживом неоновом свете сидел Тошка и сосредоточенно копался в бормотунчике. Он развязал платок и теперь перебирал высыпавшийся песок, делая заметки на маленьком школьном компьютере. Он вздрогнул, будто совсем забыл, что Стив тоже в доме.

— Ты же завтра не встанешь.

Джарвис совсем по-человечески вздохнул с потолка:

— Я говорил об этом молодому хозяину не раз. Что, однако же, не возымело…

— И не возымеет, — пробормотал Тошка. Волосы у него торчали в разные стороны. Он был похож на взъерошенную птицу. — Я хочу сделать так, чтоб он не разряжался. Тогда я смогу спрашивать все, что хочу.

— А что бы ты у него спросил?

— Что случилось с мамой и папой, — сказал Тони, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Может, они вовсе и не умерли, просто их от меня прячут. Тогда я смогу, как Ежики.

Что сделали ежики, Стив решил не спрашивать. Он присел, так, чтоб его глаза были на уровне настороженных галочьих глаз Тошки.

— Давай я тебя отнесу в кровать, а завтра ты все доделаешь?

— Спасибо, капитан Роджерс, — донеслось с потолка, когда он поднял мальчика на руки. Тот был сонный и, прильнув к Стиву, закрыл глаза. Но уже лежа на кровати, сказал:

— А Яшка на террасе сидит. Загони тогда и его тоже…

Яшка и правда сидел на крыльце. В одних трусах и майке, хотя ночь выдалась свежая. Глядел на повисшую над городом круглую луну.

— Ты чего не спишь?

Стив осторожно присел рядом.

Яшка повел плечом:

— А… Снится всякое.

— Что снится, Яш?

— Да… Когда я там у них был. Я даже и не помню по-настоящему. Я вообще мало что помню. Даже не знаю, как меня зовут на самом деле…

— А как же Яшка? — осторожно спросил Стив.

Мальчик засмеялся:

— А… Это Романова меня так назвала. Говорит, я на нее с неба свалился, как будто и вправду Яшка…

Стив, поколебавшись немного, взял его за плечо и придвинул к себе. Замерзнет же пацан.

Яшка, к его удивлению, вырываться не стал, а наоборот — прижался.

— Кто такой Баки? — спросил он требовательно.

— Мой друг… Был. Он погиб на войне. Он… в детстве на тебя был немного похож.

И, будто кто за язык тянул:

— Знаешь, он тоже тогда… попал к этим. Я тогда ему не поверил, а зря…

Яшка остранился от него, сел так, чтоб видеть стивово лицо. Потребовал:

— Расскажи.

Об этом Стив рассказывать мог. Потому что в тот раз он Баки все-таки вытащил. За самовольную вылазку по спасению заложников ему тогда нагорело, но не слишком. Капитан Филипс понимал, что рапорт начальству выйдет гораздо красивее, если он укажет, что все заложники благополучно вернулись на базу. Поэтому выговор сделал приватно, в кабинете; правда, у капитана Роджерса потом еще два часа не переставая горели уши. Но все это было ерундой; даже трибунал в тот момент показался бы ерундой. Потому что у Стива в памяти слишком хорошо отпечатался тот вокзал — который в разрушенном войной Уст-Ленске уже два года, как не работал, но оказался нетронутым бомбами. Стив будто во сне бежал по сплетающимся коридорам, натыкаясь время от времени на странных людей, вывозивших на грузовых тележках обнаженных гипсовых манекенов. Стив помнил, как отводил взгляд — отчего-то было неловко, и к тому же манекены слишком были похожи на тела, которые им с ребятами уже приходилось выгребать из пораженных снарядами домов.

Ему почти никто не препятствовал, хотя вглубь вокзала Стив забрался один. Ребят оставил снаружи — даже тогда он понимал, что не может рисковать взводом из-за одного Баки. Только раз человек с тележкой попытался преградить дорогу. Стив отшвырнул его, мельком удивился тому, как он упал, будто был не из плоти, а из дерева…

Или из глины, как манекен на той витрине.

И когда он наконец нашел Баки в самой дальней комнатушке, привязанным к носилкам на середине комнаты, друг на миг показался ему — таким же манекеном.

Но Баки открыл глаза, когда Стив перерезал ремни, которым тот был привязан. На отощавшем голом теле повсюду были синяки, ожоги, круглые следы от шприца-пистолета. Стив поморщился, как от собственной боли, и тут Бак заговорил со страхом:

— Стив, уходи, тебе нельзя тут быть, нельзя…

— Тихо. Тихо, Бак, мы сейчас уйдем отсюда.

Он попытался оттолкнуть Стивову руку, но сил не хватило.

— Не понимаешь… Они сказали — нельзя… Лучше я один. Уходи, Стив…

Он без всякой церемонии сгреб Баки на руки.

— Кто еще сказал? Кто тебя… — горло передавило гневом на этих — кем бы они ни были, боевиками или кем еще. Из-за которых бравый сержант Барнс сейчас болтался у него в руках, как тряпичная кукла, и беспомощно бредил. .

— Те… кто велит… Ты не помнишь, Стиви? Осьминога… осьминога не помнишь?

Тут он потерял сознание, и Стив, к своему стыду, испытал облегчение. Потому что вспоминать осьминога он не хотел.

Конечно, после, когда бледный, но держащийся на ногах сержант Барнс делал отчет начальству, он рассказал, что попал в плен к боевикам. Ни о каком осьминоге больше не было речи.

А потом и сержанта Барнса уже не было.

— Почему осьминог? — Яшка вырвал его из воспоминаний. Он сидел на террасе, весь подобравшись — будто сейчас готовый в бой. И в призрачном свете верандного ночника еще больше напоминал Баки. — Почему он сказал про осьминога?

— Ты замерзнешь, — сказал ему Стив. У мальчишки руки и ноги покрылись гусиной кожей. — Иди хоть, свитер возьми, что ли.

— Я привык, — сказал Яшка. — Там… было холодно.

— Где?

— Там, где кресло, — он поежился, и Стиву показалось, что не от холода. — Ну… я правда очень плохо помню. Но там были ящики. Как будто склад. И тоже… Только это не осьминог. Это гидра. Я знаю, они сами так сказали. «Ты послужишь на благо гидры»…

— Кто они?

— Если б я знал, — очень по-взрослому сказал Яшка. — Мы тут все думаем. Тони говорит, это, наверное, такие же… как его Джарвис. Кто-то ими управляет из большого компьютерного центра. Но я не верю. Они сами по себе такие. Они просто… не отсюда. Стив, гидра — это же такое чудище?

— Чудище, — кивнул Стив. Внутри начинала нарастать решимость — такая же, как перед тем походом на вокзал. — С кучей щупалец. Но мы им щупальцы пообрубаем. Кем бы они ни были. А теперь давай-ка спать…


	5. Командор

Уложив Яшку, Стив на всякий случай обошел и остальные спальни. Ну точно вожатый в детском лагере — они с Баки давали тем вожатым прикурить, и теперь Стив их жалел. Девочки спали в небольшой комнате с ночником — сценой, по которой неутомимо летала балерина в розовой пачке. Из ночника тихо-тихо несся «Вальс цветов». Клинт спал на животе, правой рукой сжимая мячик, и громко сопел. Тони, кажется, вырубился крепко — по-прежнему лежал в той позе, в которой Стив его оставил.

На сей раз Стив все-таки дошел до кухни. Свет зажегся автоматически. В холодильнике оказалась начатая пачка молока. Стив уселся со стаканом молока за стол и спросил:

— Джарвис, вы еще здесь?

— Чем я могу помочь вам, капитан Роджерс? — голос «умного дома» звучал устало. Немудрено, с такой-то оравой…

— Что случилось с инженером Старком?

— Инженер Старк, — наверняка Стиву почудилась маленькая запинка в электронном голосе, — и его супруга погибли при невыясненных обстоятельствах год, три месяца и двадцать один день назад.

— Над чем он в это время работал?

Молчание. Стив подумал, что машина, в общем-то, не обязана отвечать первому встречному, который даже не с этой грани Вселенной. Но в конце концов Джарвис заговорил:

— Мой хозяин работал над проектом «Озарение». Он почти успел его закончить, и теперь этот проект находится в процессе внедрения.

— Вы знаете, что это за проект?

— Проект «Озарение», — механическим, не своим голосом заговорил Джарвис, — является частью проекта «Командор». Он нацелен на то, чтобы защищать детей Полуострова. Созданные инженером Старком машины должны были «улавливать молнии».

— Молнии? — тупо спросил Стив.

— Трагические вероятности. От падения на самокате до смерти родителей. Машина должна уловить такую возможность и предотвратить ее.

— Но это же невозможно… Отслеживать судьбу каждого ребенка?

— Для инженера Старка, — с явной гордостью сказал «умный дом», — было возможно все.

Пока он не погиб. А таким проектом наверняка захотели завладеть…

— Кто занимается им сейчас?

— Глава проекта «Командор», — после паузы ответил Джарвис. — Декан Особого суперлицея Александр Пирс.

Утром он немного проспал; когда поднялся, дети были уже на ногах, из кухни несся шум.

Перец сообщила, что в доме не осталось ни куска хлеба, и Стив вызвался сходить. Он хотел немного прочистить мозги, поглядеть на город. Подумать.

— Я с тобой, — тут же вызвался Яшка.

— Тебе бы, голубчик, лучше вообще на улице не показываться после вчерашнего…

— Мы же вместе, — сказал он серьезно. — Они не тронут, побоятся. Только мячик возьми, а то от твоей пукалки толку мало.

Стив сказал, что он думает о детях, называющих новейшей модели «маршал» — пукалкой. Яшка несмело заулыбался.

Они пошли не торопясь по еще зябкому солнцу вдоль тихих, спящих домов. Этой частью, благополучной и неприлично богатой, город совсем не походил на Заболоченск. А вот булочная — маленькая, с лотками посередине магазина, как давно уже не ставят — была почти как та, куда они с Баки бегали вечером с тряпичной авоськой.

Длинной дорогой, чтоб не ходить мимо того магазина.

— Ты меня спрашивал вчера про осьминога, а я не ответил…

— Про гидру, — поправил Яшка.

— Ну да… Трудно рассказывать, потому что я сам себя убедил, что это детская выдумка. А только зря я это сделал…

Конечно, им с Баки никто тогда не поверил бы.

Магазин «Охота и Рыбалка» стоял как раз на пути к булочной. Когда Стив был совсем еще мальцом, там была антикварная лавка, и он иногда приходил поглядеть на старинные медальоны, портреты и потемневшую посуду. В лавке царила темнота и тайна. Но потом ее снесли, и на месте старой витрины, напоминающей об Острове сокровищ встала новая, с манекенами — охотником и рыболовом.

На вывеске, у завитушки буквы «а» сидел небольшой осьминог. Глупо, всегда думал Стив, почему не рыба или птица? А еще он думал, что у манекенов очень неприятные рожи. Баки считал, что дело не только в рожах. Каждый раз, когда приходилось идти мимо этой витрины, случалось что-нибудь плохое. Баки как-то раз грохнулся с велосипеда и разбил губу, Стив попался ребятам из банды Чичи (Баки был в школе, разбираться пришлось самому, и отметелили его тогда как следует). Рыболов и Охотник смотрели на это дело с явным удовольствием на глиняных лицах.

А один раз Охотник сошел с витрины. Стив помнил это, как сейчас: он возвращался домой, нагруженный покупками. Мама болела, он боялся, что ей станет хуже, и пошел той дорогой, о манекенах и не вспомнив.

И очнулся, только когда тот перегородил ему дорогу.

Он был в том же костюме, в котором стоял в магазине. С таким же бледным кукольным лицом без глаз.

Он сказал:

— Ты не боишься, что твоя мама умрет?

Стив отшатнулся.

— Уйди!

Про себя он подумал: наверное, сон. Так не бывает.

— Лучше тебе не водиться с твоим другом. Он на тебя плохо влияет. А дети, которые себя плохо ведут, теряют родителей. Ты понял?

От него шла какая-то необычайная сила, такая, что Стив и не усомнился в тот момент — если они увидятся с Баки, случится что-то страшное.

После дойдя до дома, он убеждал себя, что все это ему привиделось. Но… мама стала хуже кашлять, и когда Баки позвонил, Стив трусливо не взял трубку. И не брал еще несколько дней. Пока маму не увезла «Скорая».

Баки тогда на него и не обиделся. Сказал, что все понимает. Но Стиву было стыдно до сих пор — за свой страх. За то, что он стал делать «то, что велели».

Потом, когда они с Баки выросли и сняли квартиру в другом квартале, Стив вернулся на ту улицу всего один раз. Он навещал тетку, живущую неподалеку, и странное любопытство толкнуло его проверить — там ли еще эти?

Они были там, Рыболов все так же держал удочку, а Охотник целился в невидимую птицу. Стиву показалось, что они его узнали; по спине пробежал холодок.

А на следующий день объявили Усть-Ленскую кампанию, и скоро их с Баки отправили на фронт.

На город наползала тень. Точнее, тени — с разных сторон, медленные и неумолимые. Люди задирали головы к небу и со смесью опаски и любопытства разглядывали зависшие в небе огромные машины.

Здесь давно не было войн, решил Стив. Люди в Вейске давно бы уже попрятались по бомбоубежищам. А здесь — только смотрели.

— Пойдем домой, — сказал он Яшке. Его пронзило ощущение непонятной тревоги, а после Уст-Ленска к таким ощущениям он научился прислушиваться.

— Почему ты убежал из лицея? — спросил он у Тошки за завтраком. — Там паршивые порядки?

— Порядки там нормальные… ну, интернат как интернат. Мне не нравятся их цели.

— Что за цели? Я понимаю, надоел с вопросами, но я же не отсюда…

— Не надоел, — Тошка помахал лохматой головой. — Они… это школа для таких как я. Для очень одаренных детей. Я сначала обрадовался даже. Только… они нас туда специально собирают. Чтоб мы нашу одаренность не проявляли, где не надо.

— Они хотят делать себе солдат, — беспощадно сказал Яшка, — со способностями.

— Каких еще солдат? Вы же дети…

— Дети, — кивнул тот. — Наташ, давай покажем…

Она спрыгнула с ветки.

— Давай. Только вы все отойдите, ага…

Яшка на миг прижался к Стиву, отскочил — а тот обнаружил, что у мальчишки в руках его «маршал».

— Эй…

Яшка умело снял оружие с предохранителя, направил перед собой — и за несколько секунд выбил пулями на заборе улыбающуся рожицу. И точным движением бросил разряженный пистолет Наташе прямо в лоб. Стив вскочил — но она поймала пистолет в воздухе и сунула за пояс юбочки. Вместо этого у нее в руке очутился нож, и она метнула его в Яшку. И еще один. И еще. Тот без труда уклонялся или парировал ножи рукой в гипсе. Когда ножи кончились, Наташа подпрыгнула вверх, уцепилась за ветку дерева и сверху бросилась на Яшку. Тот не дал себя скрутить; после короткой борьбы он прижал ее к земле, и сомкнул руки на ее горле.

— Прекрати! — крикнул ему Стив, но тот, кажется, и не слышал. Пришлось силком отрывать его от Наташи — и это было так трудно, будто он боролся со своим ровесником. Со взрослым, сильным солдатом.

— Ты что делаешь, чтоб тебя! — заорал на него Стив. В крике было больше испуга, чем гнева. Яшкино лицо ничего не выражало, глаза стали пустыми.

Так вот что вы хотите из них сделать. Глиняных болванчиков, таких же как вы.

— Я готов отвечать, — тихо сказал Яшка, непонятно, к кому обращаясь. Он сел в траву и стал тихонько качаться. Наташа встала, потирая горло — на нем уже наливались синяки от чужих пальцев.

— Не трогай его сейчас, — сказала она Стиву. — Он всегда такой… после этого…

— Опять мои ножи свистнули, — укорил Клинт, спрыгнув откуда-то сверху. Чудо только, что его не задели. Он пошел собирать разбросанное оружие, ворча себе под нос.

— Конечно, — сказал Тошка от своего крылатого велосипеда, — меня они не ради такого примитива хотели взять… Но все равно, — он поежился. Сейчас он выглядел очень маленьким и беззащитным. Наверное, не одному Стиву он таким показался, потому что Перец подошла к нему и что-то заговорила на ухо.

— Вы не беспокойтесь, — сказала она Стиву. — Джарвис сюда никого не пустит. Здесь силовое поле.

— Папа сделал так, что Джарвис сам вырабатывает энергию, — похвастался Тошка, чуть придя в себя. — Поэтому они могут хоть заотключать все подстанции — нам ничего не будет.

И в этот момент в доме громко, пугающе раздался звонок.

— Все в дом, — привычно скомандовала Перец. — Кто это, Джарвис?

— Командор Александр Пирс, — доложил тот.

— Никакой он не командор! — неожиданно взорвался Яшка. — Командоры не такие!

— Тихо, Яш. Джарвис… Можешь опустить поле, чтоб выпустить меня? Я хочу с ним поговорить?

— Лучше не нужно, они могут этим воспользоваться. Я не вижу чужого присуствия, помимо господина Пирса, но лучше быть осторожным. Воспользуйтесь интерфоном.

— Хорошо.

Из интерфона вежливо сказали:

— Если можно, я хотел бы поговорить с Тони Старком.

— Вы говорите с капитаном Стивом Роджерсом. Что вам нужно от моего подопечного?

— Капитан… Да, наслышан.

Откуда? Разве что те, в костюмах, рассказали…

— Тони не может быть вашим подопечным, хотя я рад, что вы желаете о нем позаботиться. Но вы не оформляли опеку юридически.

— Что вам угодно, командор?

— То же, что и всегда. Я хочу предложить Тони и его друзьям переселиться в наш Лицей. У нас всем найдется место, и у нас они будут в безопасности. А сегодня у меня еще одна причина, чтоб зайти к вам. Скоро наконец пустят в ход машины инженера Старка, моего давнего коллеги. Мы вместе работали над этим проектом… Капитан Роджерс?

— Да?

— Я понимаю, вы не хотите меня впускать, но возможно, мы сможем встретиться на нейтральной территории? У Джарвиса есть мои координаты. До скорой встречи…


	6. Командор Александр Пирс

На вид Пирс оказался приятным человеком. Прямой, седой, с добрым взглядом — будь Стив помладше, у него наверняка заныло бы в груди привычное «Если б это был мой папа»…

Но Стив вырос; вон, у самого теперь дети. И верить командору не собирался.

Они уселись в летнем кафе недалеко от лицея. На это свидание Стив взял с собой «маршал». Командор не походил на глиняного, мячик может и не помочь…

— Капитан Роджерс, — сказал тот мягко. — Мы вам очень признательны за то, что вы взяли на себя заботу об этих детях. Как вы видите, они не позволяют никому проникнуть в их убежище. Но вы, как военный человек, наверняка понимаете — в мирное время дети не должны жить в убежищах. Им нужны нормальные условия для жизни и развития…

— А в вашем интернате условия лучше?

Тот вздохнул.

— Интернаты давно уже не похожи на сиротские дома, капитан. У нас есть учителя, есть врачи в конце концов — а если кто-нибудь из них завтра упадет с дерева, или поранится из вашего же оружия? Я уже молчу об учебе…

— Сейчас каникулы, — глупо сказал Стив.

Пирс добродушно посмеялся:

— Думаю, в их возрасте они не будут возражать, если каникулы затянутся и на осень, и на зиму… Но насколько это разумно? Капитан Роджерс, давайте начистоту. Я мог бы долго расписывать вам все трудности, которые возникнут у человека без документов, если он возьмется воспитывать детей. Но вы же скоро покинете нас. А дети имеют свойство привязываться.

— Кто это вам сказал? Что покину?

— Ваша увольнительная скоро кончится. Вы же не бросите своих людей в разгар военных действий, — в тоне Пирса появились жесткие нотки, такие, что хотелось вытянуться во фрунт и сказать «Так точно».

— Я понимаю, вам кажется, что вы здесь нужны. Но те люди под вашей ответственностью, неужели вы думаете, что им вы нужны меньше?

А ведь и правда. Он почти забыл о своих ребятах…

— Вы хотите, чтоб я ушел, — кивнул Стив. — Интересно, зачем вам это нужно.

— Я бы хотел просто уберечь их от лишней боли, когда им придется расставаться с вами…

Уберечь от боли…

Стив вспомнил Яшку, который тупо раскачивался, сидя на траве.

Капитана Роджерса охватило знако

мое бешенство. Холодное, не мешавшее действовать, только до предела заостряющее восприятие.

— Я тоже хочу уберечь их от боли, — сказал он. — И меня достаточно трудно остановить.

Пирс улыбнулся. Положил на тарелочку со счетом местные деньги, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Коротко кивнул и пошел прочь. Стив поднял голову — невдалеке стояло несколько человек в костюмах. Почти одинаковых — только у одного лицо было обожжено и будто потрескалось.

За столиком напротив маленькая девочка поедала мороженое, ее родители держались за руки и смеялись. Надо уводить этих от кафе.

Стив отодвинул стул и пошел прочь, не оборачиваясь. Он и так чувствовал, что те следуют за ним.

Но когда они зашли в узкий переулок — даже не переулок, а проход меж домами — и он обернулся, этих оказалось больше, чем он думал.

— Я же говорил, что мы вернемся, капитан Роджерс, — сказал обожженный, наставив на него автомат.

— Ну, — усмехнулся Стив, — добро пожаловать.

Он без предупреждения бросил в него мячиком — перед тем, как уходить, Тошка насовал два полных кармана «улучшенных снарядов».

Но на сей раз тот был готов — выстрелил в мячик, не дав ему долететь. А потом выстрелил в Стива. Тот покатился по земле, и очередь прошла сверху. Еще один мяч — в левого, тоже с автоматом — готов! Видно, нижний чин, реакция хуже… Близко боятся подходить, гады — правильно! От следующей очереди Стив укрылся за мусорным баком, и оттуда продырявил еще одного.

Глиняные болваны! Не возьмете! Не меня, ни их…

От следующей очереди бак повалился на землю, мусор рассыпался. Стива задело — ничего, не сильно, переживем. Он схватил круглую крышку бака и выставил ее, как щит. Еще мяч! Вот только правое плечо набухло болью, пальцы ослабли, мяч еле держится — а эти окружают. Плотно, стеной, как банда Чичи когда-то окружала хилого, еле дышащего Стива. Вот только Баки больше нет, некому вытащить его из драки…

Ничего, сам. Еще один мяч — в голову глиняному. Навылет. Отлично! По щиту стучат пули, но это ерунда.

Еще один. Вот вам, за Баки!

Подходят, но медленно. Боятся, сволочи. Да что ж вас так много-то. Получай! А, черт, мимо, рука не слушается совсем. В голове загудело. Брось, сколько ты там крови потерял. А боеприпасы почти кончаются, Тошка разозлится…

Что-то случилось. Стив сперва не понял — что, а потом увидел, как манекены — без всякого вмешательства с его стороны — начинают падать. И знакомый мячик подкатился к его ногам.

— Что, все на одного? — взвился голос Клинта. — Хитрые! Щас мы вам покажем! Перец, давай их!

За спиной у него и правда маячила Перец — все такая же аккуратная, в белом платьице. Она подняла руки, и с них устремились прямо на «манекенов» языки огня.

Затрещало. Резко запахло паленой краской. Стив, будто во сне, наблюдал, как идут трещинами лакированные лица и костюмы — как будто и они были просто нарисованы краской…

Тех, кого огонь не достал, методично уничтожали мячиками Клинт и Яшка. У Клинта рука работала будто механическая; он ни разу не промахнулся. У Стива не осталось снарядов, но он увидел, как один из глиняных тянется за упавшим оружием — и прыгнул за спину Яшке, прикрывая его и Клинта «щитом» от града пуль.

Потом все смолкло. Остались только глиняные обломки, в которых угадывались головы и части тела. Стив снова вспомнил Уст-Ленск и отвел глаза.

— Спасибо, что помогли ребята, но я бы и сам…

— Сам он, — усмехнулся Яшка. — Не мог выбрать противников себе по росту?

Стив вскинул голову. Даже туман, застлавший ему глаза, рассеялся. Это прозвучало настолько… как Баки.

Друг говорил ему это всякий раз, когда приходилось отбивать Стива от хулиганов.

Но не может же быть…

Почему не может? — сказал Стиву внутренний голос. Уж если ты оказался здесь неведомо каким образом, то почему не допустить, что Баки не упал с того моста, а попал в другое пространство. А то, что маленький — так известно ли кому-то, как преломляется время на гранях Кристалла?

В конце концов, тела никто не видел.

Ты ведь тоже ехал через станцию «Мост».

Но сейчас — не до встречи старых друзей. Надо уводить ребят.

— Домой, — велел Стив.

— Сначала надо рану перетянуть, — Перец подошла к нему с еще одним белоснежным платком. Так он все ее запасы уничтожит…

— Тони, кажется, все-таки доделал бормотунчика, — сообщила Перец.

— Ой-ей, — поморщился Стив, и вся компания рассмеялась.

Но дома им быстро стало не до смеха. Едва они вошли внутрь, как на них бросился разъяренный Тошка. Он молча кинулся на Яшку и повалил его на пол. Тот, кажется, так опешил, что и не подумал сопротивляться.

— Это ты! Ты их! — кричал он сквозь слезы, колотя Яшку по чему придется. — Ты гад, гад, гад!

В голосе его была совсем взрослая ненависть. Стив, опомнившись, шагнул к ним, поднял Тошку за шиворот, встряхнул:

— Что такое? Что ты делаешь?

— Он убийца, — закричал тот, — а вы с ним нянчитесь, а он моих родителей убил! Он сам такой же, как они, еще хуже!

Тошка наконец разревелся. Стив машинально прижал его к себе, через его плечо глядя на Яшку. Тот, не вставая с пола, отполз в угол, скрючился там. Вытер кровь из-под разбитого носа и замер.

— Да какого же, — Стив еле-еле сдержался. Тихо. Вокруг дети. Ты им нужен сильным.

— Тошка. С чего ты это взял?

— Я с-спросил, — слова еле прорывались через рыдания, — у б-б-ормотунчика… А он с-сказал… С-сказал, это Яшка.

— Ну подожди, — Стив осторожно усадил его на стул. Подошла Перец со стаканом воды, но Тошка отмахнулся. — Это же бормотунчик. Мало ли какой ерунды он наболтает…

— Это не ерунда… — тихо сказал Яшка из своего угла. — Я… я сейчас вот вспомнил…

Тони снова рванулся. Стиву пришлось его удерживать.

— Говори, — велел он Яшке.

— Тогда… после кресла… я и не соображал ничего. Они мне дали оружие и сказали… Сказали, что там очень нехорошие люди, и надо их устранить. Чтоб сделать… чтоб сделать мир лучше. Я их ждал на шоссе… прикинулся, как будто с велосипеда упал. Никто же не ждет, что ребенок… Они из машины вышли, а я, — теперь и он заплакал. Но быстро совладал с собой. «И правда солдат», — подумал Стив.

— Обоих… из пистолета. Он меня хвалил тогда. Сказал, что я молодец, что я спасение для человечества…

— Кто хвалил?

Яшка посмотрел сумрачными, заплаканными глазами:

— Пирс.

— Уходи отсюда, — потребовал Тони. — Уходи. Сейчас же. Ты… ты предатель!

— Никакой я не предатель! — Яшка вдруг вскочил. — Ты думаешь, как бы ты сам… когда они тебя в это кресло садят, и заряд пускают! И вообще потом ничего не помнишь! Думаешь, ты бы там выдержал?

Стив шагнул к нему, обнял. Тошка посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и отвернулся.

Святые хранители, что же делать теперь…

— Подождите, — глухо сказал Яшка. — Подождите, я, кажется, еще вспомнил… Тошка… выслушай меня, ладно? Ну я потом уйду, если хочешь. Просто послушай. Это правда-правда важно. Это про машины, — он указал наверх.

Тошка молчал.

— Я когда там был. . сознание потерял, наверное… Очнулся — лежу в какой-то палате, что ли. Доктора вокруг ходят. И… всякие. И они говорили про эти машины. Думали, видно, что я в отключке, ничего не услышу… или не запомню… Они говорили, — Яшка наморщил лоб. — Сейчас… что такой проект, как я, все равно бесполезен. Потому что дети сопротивляются. И здесь, на Полуострове, повысились эти… как они сказали… «очаги сопротивления», вот! Потому что дети со способностями сюда удирают с других граней. И что если способности не получается использовать, то разумно установить порядок. А другой ему говорит — как мы можем уследить за всеми детьми, всех не уничтожишь… А тот ему — а машина Старка вам на что… И все. Потом кто-то подошел и укол сделал. А то… другое… Это уже после, наверное. Хотя я не знаю.

— Подожди, Яшка, — Стив почувствовал, как тот мелко дрожит, прижал покрепче. — Ты хочешь сказать, что этим сволочам не хватило того, чтоб из детей делать солдат. Они собираются использовать машину Старка, чтоб перебить всех детей Полуострова поименно?

— Ага, — тот шмыгнул носом.

— Они же сегодня запускаются, — охнула Перец. — По телевизору говорили! Что, мол, теперь у детей будет по-настоящему счастливое будущее…

— Во сколько? — Стив автоматически перешел на командирский тон. Так, что Перец ответила:

— В девятнадцать ноль-ноль.

— Наверное, эти гады поменяли программу так, что никто ничего и не заметил, — проговорил Тошка.

— Что ты знаешь об этих машинах?

— Все! Папа меня тыщу раз водил, когда их строил. Говорил, что это и для меня тоже…

— Как они могут это сделать?

— Ну как-как, — он вздохнул, как будто ему приходилось объяснять очевидные вещи. — Там как будто… большой пульт для телевизора, где очень много каналов. Каждый канал — это ребенок. Вот они в пульт и могут встроить левую программу…

— Как это можно остановить?

Тошка долго, сосредоточенно думал. Все молчали. Потом по его лицу расплылась озорная улыбка:

— Я знаю, что делать. Я однажды эту машину чуть не испортил. Ой мне тогда попало…

Уже с сухими глазами он отправился в лабораторию, искать какую-то флэшку. Наташа принесла аптечку и села рядом с Яшкой, осторожно промокая ему кровь под носом.

— Запрокинь голову… Да нет, вот так держи…

— Я правда, — говорил он, — вы же мне верите, я правда себя не помнил… Я не стал бы, никогда бы не стал!

— Я знаю, — твердо сказал Стив. — И Тони поймет, просто дай ему время.

— Там больно было, — очень тихо сказал Яшка. — В кресле.

— И сейчас будет, — беспощадно сказала Наташа. — Потому что зеленка. Терпи.


	7. Гидра

Стив поглядел на настольные часы. Пока еще только пять… Но как, интересно, они собираются долететь до этих махин, зависших в небе? Почему-то он сомневался, что службы Полуострова одолжат им вертолет… Взгляд его упал на бормотунчика — тот, несчастный от того, что стал причиной ссоры, забился под кухонный стол. Стив достал его:

— Ты теперь правда не разряжаешься?

— Правда, — сказал тот. — У меня теперь искуственные кристаллики, которые не плавятся!

— Тогда скажи мне, что такое Гидра? Откуда она взялась?

— Ги-идра, — протянул бормотунчик. — Все это детские сказки, Стив. Хочешь послушать?

— Хочу.

— Говорят, что на самом деле это вовсе и не гидра, а спрут. Очень большой спрут, который держал в страхе целый город… Его создал один талантливый ученый, и очень долго в этом городе только страх перед спрутом поддерживал порядок. А потом пришли двое мальчишек и убили его. В городе жить стало легче, но порядка стало меньше. И те, кому это не нравилось, потихоньку стали объединяться. Они говорили, что порядок — превыше всего, что от детей — одни неприятности, что на самом деле свобода — это только иллюзия, и свободы быть не должно, потому что от нее сплошной хаос… Хочешь слушать дальше, капитан?

— Хочу…

— Потому что это уже другая сказка. Хотя как знать… может, и та же самая. Никогда не знаешь, где конец Дороги, а где начало. В одной вселенной был разум… И этот разум тоже очень любил порядок. И хотел построить для себя собственную галактику, где тоже царил бы порядок. Когда эти существа прилетели на Планету — или на Землю, называй как хочешь — они вселились в манекенов и статуй, потому что им нравились такие тела. И они в конце концов познакомились с обществом, которое носило знак спрута… или гидры… и стали действовать вместе. Жить– поживать и добра наживать. Тут и сказочке конец… а скоро, может быть, и не сказочке, а нам всем, да, капитан?

— Нет, — тяжело сказал Стив. — Не дождутся.

И тут же из лаборатории раздался торжествующий крик Тошки:

— Нашел!

План казался очень простым.

— Как все гениальное! — объявил Тошка. Его лихорадило; казалось, что о родителях и о своей злости на Яшку он уже позабыл. — Нужно забраться на главную машину — она управляет двумя другими. Пробраться в центр управления — код я знаю, папа говорил. А там надо сунуть эту флешку. . сейчас, Стив, я покажу, — он вытащил чертеж и стал водить по нему карандашом. — Вот это главный пульт… а вот тут у него разъемы для флэшки…

— А что на ней, Тошка?  
— Вирус. Ну то есть сначала это была компьютерная игра. Мне скучно стало, пока папа с инженерами разговаривал, я думаю — дай воткну в пульт и поиграю. Ну, воткнул… Там всю программу сбило. Папа кричал, что выдерет, как сидорову козу… Не выдрал, конечно, но потом долго к машине не подпускал. А я сейчас переделал немножко. Короче говоря, эта игра установится на пульт и все остальные программы съест.

— Прекрасно. Но как мы туда долетим?

Тошка приосанился:

— А велосипед на что?

В детстве Стив, наверное, отдал бы все свои игрушки, чтоб только полетать на таком велосипеде. Они сперва попробовали его во дворе. Велосипед плюнул огнем из сопел, как настоящий самолет, поднялся в воздух и описал круг над деревьями. Вопреки опасениям Стива, он вполне выдерживал двоих.

— Главное, нам подлететь к самому люку, чтоб ты мог его открыть и забраться. Ключ от люка я нашел, у папы был запасной…

Когда они приземлились, ребята стояли внизу с серьезными, торжественными даже лицами. Клинт ковырял болячку на губе. Наташа и Перец обнялись. Яшка…

— Стойте, — Стив похолодел. — Где Яшка?

— Он ушел. Сказал, что хочет побыть один.

— Один? Эти же… Они же его поймают!

— Мы его поищем, — быстро сказала Наташа. — Да, Перец? Потому что ты, Стив… Тебе некогда.

И верно. На часах было уже около шести.


	8. Машина всеобщего Порядка

Машина была огромной. Похожей чем-то на самолет-разведчик, из тех, что Стив видел в Уст-Ленске — но только в разы больше. Но, очутившись внутри, он снова вспомнил тот вокзал. Тут тоже были одинаковолицые люди, которые суетились у экранов и пультов. Впрочем, суета их была какой-то равнодушной, и Стива они заметили не сразу.

А когда заметили — отошли от своих рабочих мест и стали надвигаться, все сразу, как те, в переулке. Стив подождал, пока подойдут поближе — и запустил в них щитом. Тот прошел на бреющем полете, и на пол попадали глиняные манекены, лишенные голов.

А если б это были люди? запоздало подумал Стив, ловя щит. Живые? Я бы все равно стал. .?

Стал бы. Потому что машина тоже грозила убийством живых людей. Мальчишек и девчонок Полуострова, который Стив послали защищать.

Он стал продвигаться внутрь, мысленно вспоминая чертежи. В других комнатах его тоже встречали, но остановить не сумели. Он добрался до длинного коридора, в конце которого должен был находиться центр управления.

И тут его встретил обожженный. На запеченном, потрескивающем лице играла неприятная улыбка.

— Зря вы сюда пришли, капитан.

Стив без слов запустил в него мячом. Но тот ударился о лаковую грудь и отлетел.

— Видите, мы умеем учиться. Не стоит принимать нас за глиняных болванов.

— Болваны и есть, — Стив запустил щитом. Обожженный уклонился, и щит застрял в стене.

— Зря вы боретесь против порядка, — манекен приближался, совсем как в Стивовых детских снах. — Порядок необходим всем. И смешно было думать, что какая-то орава детей может с нами справиться…

Он размахнулся и ударил Стива. Будто чем-то деревянным. Рука временно отнялась. Стив ударил другой — но «манекен» даже не шелохнулся. Еще и еще — только костяшки ссадил о прочный материал. Не глина и не гипс. Прочное дерево? Или мрамор?

Обожженный повалил его на пол и принялся избивать — монотонными ударами. Будто старая механическая игрушка. Стив отполз, вскочил. Сорвал со стены огнетушитель и кинул в гада — тот легко уклонился. Черт те что…

— Не стоит сопротивляться, — сказал Обожженный совсем механическим голосом. И снова пошел к Стиву. — Порядок все равно наступит.

Стив перепрыгнул через комнату, выдрал из стены щит, снова кинул. Бесполезно, у гада шея крепкая…

Щит.

Стойте.

По какому-то наитию Стив сунул руку в карман. Вытащил монетку со щитом. Мысленно попросил прощения у мальчишки. И кинул Обожженному прямо в глаз.

Тот застыл; кажется, удивился. Вместо глаза у него была черная пробоина. А потом и все лицо пошло трещинами, и он просто развалился. В опилки.

Значит, все-таки дерево.

Искать монетку было некогда. Позже. Стив пересек коридор. Вот и комната. Код… Тони сказал — его день рождения. Инженер Старк, похоже, был сентиментальным, но Стива это устраивало.

Сзади знакомым, но очень странным голосом сказали:

— Стой.

Стив обернулся.

Позади стоял Яшка, сжимая в руках пистолет.


	9. Друг

Первой реакцией было выдохнуть — святые Хранители, нашелся. Но потом он увидел пустоту в Яшкиных глазах. В глазах Баки. Потому что Стив уже не сомневался.

— Отойди от двери.

— Яша. Бак. Ты же знаешь, что я должен.

— А я должен тебя остановить, — в голосе его не было абсолютно никакой интонации. — Отойдите от двери, капитан Роджерс, и сдайтесь властям. Иначе я буду стрелять. На счет «три». Один, два,

— Баки!

Грохотнуло. Что-то горячее ударило Стива в грудь.

— А, чтоб тебя! Баки, послушай, это же я. Стив. Ты не помнишь меня?

— Помню, — уверенно сказал этот, совсем чужой Яшка. — Ты мое задание. Я должен тебя устранить.

Он выстрелил снова. Черт, как больно. Стив упал на колени.

Он мог остановить Яшку. Должен был — сколько таких яшек погибнет, если машина выстрелит? Конечно, мальчишка натренирован, но Стив с ним справится.

— Баки, — сказал он. — Я не буду в тебя стрелять. Ты никогда не хотел в меня стрелять, помнишь? Когда мы играли в войну на пустыре? Даже если я был в другой команде, ты не хотел…

У того в глазах появилось что-то вроде растерянности.

— Ты сказал, что забыл, кто ты. А я помню. Ты Баки Барнс. Ты мой друг. Ты, наверное, меня не узнал, потому что в детстве я был совсем хилым. Помнишь? А ты вытаскивал меня из заварушек. Даже тогда, когда мы сцепились с Охотником — ты меня вытащил…

Глаза у Яшки сузились. Нет, лишнее сейчас — про Охотника.

— Помнишь, как мы играли в «лунки»? А как вечером на чердак лазили? А как ты со мной сидел, когда мама уходила на дежурство? А еще ты на спор речку переплыл, и я так ужасно тобой гордился…

Пистолет в руках у мальчишки дрогнул.

— Мы же друзья. Мы же клятву давали, огнем, вот, помнишь? — Стив выпростал руку, показывая еле видный шрам от ожога на ладони.

Яшка выронил пистолет. Сел на корточки. Сказал шепотом:

— Стиви… Я тебя знаю.

— Конечно, знаешь, — Стив кинулся к нему. Сгреб в объятия.

— Пойдем. Остановим эту штуку. А потом домой. Оба.

Код оказался правильным. Комната их впустила. Слава Богу, не понадобилось слишком долго разбираться, какой пульт им надо отключать — тут он был один, и кнопки на нем лихорадочно переливались. Надо было отключить автоматическое управление… и сунуть внутрь Тошкину флэшку.

— Я на стреме, — сказал Баки. Стива обдало беспокойством, но он ничего не сказал, продолжил колдовать над пультом.

— Автоматическое управление отключено.

Молодец. Все-таки Тошка и вправду гений. Стив стал искать, куда сунуть флэшку. Ага, вот здесь разъем… На экране монитора с огромным спрутом — или все-таки гидрой? — на заставке вдруг возникло изображение пикселевой фигушки. Все-таки дети везде одинаковые… и даже гении…

— До запуска программы, — женский голос поперхнулся.

— Есть!

— Стив, — позвал Баки. Странным голосом, так что Стив сразу обернулся. Тот стоял у второй двери, которую Стив и заметил только сейчас. Дверь оказалась приоткрытой.

— Смотри, Стив, ты можешь уйти…

Тот подошел, думая увидеть за дверью ангар с вертолетом. Но от двери пахнуло летом. За ней был выход на покосившееся крыльцо, а дальше виднелась знакомая площадь с фонтаном.

Вейск.

Стив даже и не думал, что так соскучился по своему пространству. Даже не по родному Заболотинску, а про Вейску, в котором был-то всего раз в жизни.

— Мы, — сказал он медленно. — Мы с тобой, Бак, можем уйти. Ты ведь тоже из того мира. Мама твоя обрадуется, — он не знал, как объяснить ей, что Баки резко вернулся в детство… но наверняка это не так и важно. — А ребята?

— Мы же сломали машину. У ребят все будет в порядке. Жаль, конечно, что не успеем проститься…

Но у Стива там свои ребята, и они должны дождаться своего кэпа из увольнительной.

А Кэпа в родном городе станет ждать Баки, и ему опять будет, куда возвращаться.

Будто в ответ на его слова, машина ожила вновь. Но только теперь заговорила мужским, хорошо поставленным голосом. Как у Пирса.

— До запуска программы осталось пять минут десять секунд.

— Что?! — рывком обернулся Стив.

Видно, у машины оказалась какая-то резервная программа. Потому что теперь на экране монитора был пиксельный городок, и из озера посреди городка потихоньку поднимался огромный спрут.

— Черт, черт! — Стив ударил кулаком по экрану. И с Тошкой не свяжешься, наушник у него вылетел, пока он сражался с Обожженным.

— Подожди, — вдруг сказал Баки. — Я могу… Это же игра, Стив, видишь?

Он кинулся к пульту, почему-то засмеявшись…

— Сейчас я его… Это же как в автоматах в Парке Развлечений, помнишь?

Стив помнил только, что Баки просаживал в тех автоматах все монетки по десять грошей — и свои, и Стивовы.

Сейчас Бак стал лихорадочно нажимать на клавиши.

— Ага! Нашел!

На берег озера со спрутом вышел маленький пиксельный пацаненок, лохматый и босой.

«Яшка»…

Стиву отчего-то стало страшно.

— Дай я, — сказал он.

Его оттолкнули плечом.

— Ты не умеешь!

Еще пара клавиш — и у мальчишки в руках появился меч.

«Он же не сможет этим — гидру»…  
— Стив, — напряженно сказал Баки. — Дверь сейчас закроется. Это ненадолго.

— Я без тебя не пойду.

Пусть. В конце концов, ребята уже взрослые. Им назначат другого капитана, да и все. Расстроятся, конечно, что Роджерс оказался дезертиром — но это не смертельно. Этим, маленьким, он нужен больше.

На мониторе с противной электронной музыкой началась игра. Мальчишка поднял меч, но спрут без труда смел его одной клешней.

— Тьфу!

— До запуска программы осталось четыре минуты десять секунд…

— Бак, надо уходить, — хоть в этот раз он его вытащит. А сам попытается доиграть, хотя, кажется, шансов у него нет…

— Подожди, у меня еще две попытки.

Руки его метались по клавишам. «Яшка» на экране поскреб в голове, провел рукой под носом. Потом вытащил из кармана мячик. Баки выглядел сейчас точно как в Парке Развлечений, когда его не оттащить было от автоматов…

Оттащу. Стив примерился. За шиворот, вышвырнуть, дверь захлопнуть. В Вейске о нем позаботятся… а Стив вернется, как только сможет.

Мальчишка кинул в спрута мячик — но промахнулся.

— Еще одна, — Баки шмыгнул носом. Вскинул голову, огляделся.

— Стив! Стив, сзади!

Потом он корил себя, конечно, за то, что попался на эту уловку. Он-то, опытный капитан Роджерс. Обернулся — и его сильно толкнули в спину, так, что он вылетел прямо в ту самую дверь.

— Бак, ты что…

Дверь захлопнулась. Прямо перед его носом. Старая деревянная дверь подъезда с написанными белой краской номерами квартир. Опешивший Стив сидел на нагретом деревянном крыльце. С лавочки на него недовольно щурилась аккуратная вейская бабушка. Она сказала что-то. Стив понял бы, и не зная здешнего языка: «Закусывать надо». Он вскочил. Рванул дверь. За дверью оказался самый обычный, пахнущий собачьей шерстью и сигаретами подъезд. Стив заорал.


	10. Баки

Конечно же, он обегал этот подъезд сверху вниз, разыскивая дверь, через которую можно было попасть обратно. Конечно же, когда ничего не обнаружилось, а бабка, кажется, собралась вызвать милицию, он побежал на вокзал. Никакой станции «Мост» в расписании не значилось. Он метался по Вейску несколько дней, думая — ведь есть же какой-то способ.

Вот только если он сейчас попадет на Полуостров, то рискует уже не найти там ни Тошки, ни Клинта, ни Наташи…

Ни Баки…

Стив вернулся домой, просидел несколько дней в пустой квартире, не отвечая на телефон. Разум, конечно же, уже пытался убедить его, что это сон. Он заснул в поезде, и измученное тоской по другу подсознание подкинуло ему такое видение. И ни Полуострова, ни тех ребятишек нет в природе. И уж тем более Яшки…

Он почти поверил в это, когда пришло время отправляться в часть.

В части творилось неладное, Стив это понял, когда увидел, что полковник Филипс улыбается. Правда, улыбаться тот сразу перестал и спросил, какой-растакой матери Стив не отвечает на его звонки.

— Мы тут тебе всей частью трезвонили, когда узнали.

— О чем вы? — спросил Стив.

— Проводите его в госпиталь, ребята.

Он не позволял себе верить — все то время, пока шел до госпиталя, пока медсестра вела его к одной из кроватей в углу палаты, отгороженной занавеской.

А когда поверил — ничего не смог сказать, так сдавило горло. Баки лежал на кровати — взрослый, настоящий. Живой. Совершенно истощенный, бледный, весь в кровоподтеках, которые только начинали проходить.

И с рукой в гипсе.

— Бак… Баки… Как же…

Тот улыбнулся смущенно, махнул здоровой рукой — садись.

— Если б я знал, как… Очнулся — в селе валяюсь у этих… Они меня подобрали… Бабка какая-то выхаживала. Потом сами пришли, забрали от бабки, давай допрашивать, — у него дернулся уголок губ, и Баки на миг прикрыл глаза. — А после… не помню. Вроде в подвале сидел. Потом пришли наши и вытащили… вот и все стихотворение…

— Ты же не должен был выжить, — тихо проговорил Стив. — Там такая высота… Если б я хоть на секунду поверил, что ты не погиб, я бы там все перерыл, Бак…

— Да знаю я, Стив, перестань. Ты чего сырость распускаешь, ну?

Баки поднял руку в гипсе, положил руку другу на плечо.

— Господи… Как же ты все-таки выжил?

— А кто его знает, — друг улыбнулся — широко и открыто. — Ерстка…

Только сейчас Стив заметил, что на гипсе у Баки нарисована красная звезда.


End file.
